


Be More Chill, Mell

by LittleNickey



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hayo this is gayo, Hey this is the new and improved shit, I have the mouth of a sailor whoops, I'm just excited to see how ya'll like this more edited version, I'm really bad at making tags, M/M, Michael has a squip, Oh damn I should watch my profamity but oh well, Pining Michael, Trans Michael Mell, can you tell that this is my first fanfic and that I'm a mess?, lots of bad jokes and puns, probably angst, probably fluff, references to the book and the play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNickey/pseuds/LittleNickey
Summary: Michael wasn’t actively searching for an almighty god in the form of a pill to give him tips and tricks on how to change his life, he was just trying to use the restroom. That’s when he was singled out by Jenna, who offered him a once in a lifetime change for the ‘better’? Michael was certain he was going to throw away the pill and deny the change, until he realizes that Jeremy was going to leave him behind. Could this pill make him finally deserving of his love? Michael was determined to find out, even if it costed him his old life he built with Jeremy to do it.





	1. Make It Up To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! I'm new and improved this time around, and even though the story isn't finished, I am a lot more happy with the direction I'm taking~  
> I wanted to post the first few chapters I have fixed and made to see how ya'll are enjoying the change, let me know your thoughts with comments or Kudos :') Anything is appreciated! I am in college while I'm writing this story, so I expect for the uploading of this story to be random, but I will try my hardest to update when I can!  
> Thank you for the bookmarks, comments, and kudos already made!

Another long night of playing games at Jeremy’s place left Michael in bad shape; exhausted and desperately wishing for a nap. It was lunch time when he realized that instead of learning about Shakespeare, _why the hell is he still relevant anyways? The guy is super dead_ , he dozed off and didn’t retain anything.

“Just great,” he mutters to himself before pushing away from his desk, and grabbing his backpack. He heads to the cafeteria to wait for Jeremy, and hopefully get a few more winks in between. _He better make it up to me for last night, with like a slushy, or something,_ Michael yawns as he sits at their usual table. Now, some might dub their spot as the loser table, but Michael would have to disagree. It had the best view of the trashcan that was a foot away at-all-times, and of the nerds across from them that would always play card games. Michael would at times become very invested with those games, but would never admit it. He throws his bag under the table and props his feet up on the chair next to him as he resumes to doze off.

Not too long after Michael closes his eyes, he is woken up to a soft flick to his forehead. Obviously agitated, he opens his eyes to see Jeremy hovering over him with a lunch tray in hand. “Good morning sleeping beauty,” Jeremy chuckles and sets his tray on the table, while pushing Michael’s feet off the chair.

Michael yawns again and sits up in his chair, “so, I take it you’re not going to make it up to me from keeping me up all night.” Once more awake and aware of his surroundings, Michael snatches a fry from Jeremy’s tray and pops it into his mouth with a sly grin.

Jeremy scrunches up his face while he thinks of a response. “I’m not exactly sure how I can make it up to you; considering it was your fault you were up all night in the first place,” he grabs his pizza slice and shoves it into his mouth, to keep from having a smile slip. He immediately regrets this, as he quickly takes the pizza out of his mouth, a grimace very prominent on his face. “I’m pretty sure this is just cardboard with cheap tomato sauce,” he frowns and pushes the pizza away.

Michael scoffs at Jeremy’s misfortune, but quickly grows serious again. “ **My** fault? Says the guy who wouldn’t rest until I let him play as Kirby and kick my ass at Smash. I do not negotiate with terrorists, Jeremiah.” Michael snatches a couple more fries before standing up. “You can make it up to me with slushies, and promising to never play as the pink menace ever again, deal?” He sticks out his hand, waiting for his friend to agree with his peace treaty, while shoving the last of the fries into his mouth with the other.

Jeremy snorts as he grabs and shakes Michael’s hand; using it as a leverage to pull himself off his chair. “Sure, whatever you say, bud,” Jeremy rolls his eyes and grabs his bag from the floor. “Hope you know that I totally crossed my fingers though, man.”

* * *

 

Jeremy ended up paying for not only his cherry slushy, but also Michael’s blueberry slushy and two packs of Strawberry/Watermelon Hubba Bubba bubble gum, that Michael apparently couldn’t live without.

“Why two packs of Hubba Bubba though, man? Shouldn’t one be enough?” Jeremy complains as he hands the packs of gum to Michael.

Michael gasps in mock disgust and pockets the gum. “One does not see Strawberry/Watermelon Hubba Bubba, and only take one pack, Heere. The flavor goes quick, and there are only five pieces a pack. I like to shove at least two pieces in at a time,” Michael laughs as he pushes his headphones up and begins to slurp his slushy.

Jeremy has noticed that for the past few days Michael has been on edge lately. Which is understandable, since about five days ago, Michael drove to his place, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was crying a few minutes before opening the door, but how quickly he broke despite his efforts. Michael still hasn’t explained what happened that made him stay over, but he knew better than to ask what was wrong. Even if he was completely worried about his best friend’s home life, he wasn’t going to ask. This was the first time this week that Michael has been smiling and genuinely happy, as he was hurriedly sucking down his slushy and listening to his music loud enough that Jeremy could listen to small phrases. It was Bob Marley, of course, Michael has been recently obsessed with him, and really took a liking to how calm and powerful the songs felt. Seeing his friend ease up just a little made a small smile surface, but it didn’t quiet the nagging voice in the back of his head that kept insisting he should figure out what was bothering Michael. Finally giving in, Jeremy taps Michael’s shoulder and awkwardly tries to start a conversation. “So, h-how’s your mom, been?” Jeremy was never the greatest at small talk; there were too many unclear variables that would usually end with him rambling and embarrassing himself, and by this point he was already mentally kicking himself. _How’s your mom been? That’s the best I could do?_

Michael looks away from Jeremy for a few seconds before putting on a smile. “She’s doing great, Jere. I know you’re wondering what happened last week, but it’s really nothing, I promise,” Michael laughs and lightly punches Jeremy’s arm. “It’s all cool, thanks for asking,” Michael goes back to his slushy, obviously not wanting to continue further on the issue.

 _God something is wrong, I just know it. He’ll talk to me soon enough, right?_ Jeremy takes the cue, and decides to change the subject so they won’t dwell too much on whatever was happening at Michael’s home. “Hey, Dad said that he’ll grab pizza for us when he gets home, and we can play games until we pass out,” Jeremy offers while resting his hand on Michael’s shoulder and gives a dopey smile. Michael’s eyes shine brightly as he nods; happily, out of his funk for at least a few moments. Jeremy checks his watch and his eyes widen in horror. “Holy shit! Man, if we don’t hurry we are going to be late for next period!” Jeremy panics and grabs Michael’s hand as they rush back to campus.

The 711 they usually grab snacks at isn’t too far from campus, thankfully, as the two boys rush into the building, gasping for air. “See ya after class?” Michael wheezes, while throwing his cup into the trash.

“After class,” Jeremy agrees and the two bump their fists together and run off into the direction of their afternoon classes.

Michael stops to watch Jeremy run to his class and his façade drops. He knew he should tell Jeremy what made him show up to his place, but he doesn’t want his friend to be worried or upset with him. He ended up coming out to his mother as trans-male after having a five-month debate with himself about it. He only figured out that he was a year ago, and he constantly doubted himself about it. He was glad Jeremy and Mr. Heere were so accepting, but sadly his mother wasn’t the same. As soon as the news left Michael’s lips, his mother rambled hysterically. Yelled at him with his dead name, begged for him to be joking; for him to be going through a phase or just simply confused. How her eyes just pleaded for him to be normal; to just be the daughter that she wanted. He couldn’t take her reaction, so he grabs a few items from his room, and ran to his car to drive to the only place he knew he could be accepted, Jeremy’s home. He sobbed the entire drive, and desperately tried cleaning his face with his sleeve, but as the door was opened for him, and he saw Jeremy’s cheery face; the illusion was broken, and Michael became a sobbing mess once more. Jeremy grabbed Michael and held him tightly, as he was hiccupping on his sobs. The week that Michael has stayed over, Jeremy has been trying to cheer Michael up; which consisted of playing Apocalypse of the Damned and Smash until they passed out. Michael appreciated that it was keeping his mind busy from thinking of his mom, but the joys were dwindling fast, as Michael just really wanted some sleep.


	2. A Script?

The final bell, signifying the end of class, rings throughout the halls of Middle Borough High School. The excited students, a majority sporting the school’s colors, empty out of the building and huddle into their groups. The football players and cheerleaders flirting with one another, and discussing how amazing the homecoming game and dance will be. The student council, wearing their ridiculous school spirit shirts they made; were handing out flyers to remind students that were leaving that the homecoming football game was tonight, and to come show their support. The rest of the student body were split between those that wanted to smoke by the nearby park before they got ready for tonight, or those that were going to the parking lot to go home to get ready. Jeremy was leaving his math class, a bit peppier than he was this morning, a smile on his face while he was texting his dad to order “Cheer up Michael” pizza. Nothing could ruin the great mood Jeremy was in; the girl of his dreams, Christine Canigula, sat by him to help explain the math problem they were all working on in class, and he could smell the sweet -almost candy- smell of her hair as she was leaning over his desk. Jeremy could have died right there, and would have welcomed it. Lost in his thoughts of Christine, and his eyes glued to his phone, he ended up bumping into someone walking the opposite way. Jeremy thoughtlessly rambles an apology, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment, and tries to rush around the victim, but they grab him forcefully. _Holy shit, it’s Rich Goranski. The incredibly short in both height and temper, Rich Goranski. Man, I wish I did die with Christine by me then this._

“Hey, tall ass! Watch where you’re fucking going next time, or were you too busy texting your girlfriend, Mell?” Rich laughs as he shoves Jeremy into the locker and waits for his rebuttal.

“Mikey, isn’t my girlfriend,” Jeremy grumbles, as the anger of Michael being called the wrong pronoun angered him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

“Of course, she isn’t!” Rich laughs and leans against the lockers. “She’s way too gay for that to happen,” Rich chuckles again and leaves Jeremy resting against the lockers; fighting off the anger that was slowly starting to boil over. _One day, Michael will be able to be who he truly is, like he is with me. I hope it’s soon._ He finally reaches the double doors and pushes them open, being greeted by the dim sunlight.

“Hey, Jeremy! Over here, man!” A familiar voice yells for him, and Jeremy looks around for his best friend. He soon sees Michael standing by his tacky PT Cruiser, waving his hand violently with a cheesy grin on his face. Jeremy chuckles to himself as he runs over to Michael, sliding into the passenger seat. Michael sticks his head through his window and throws the keys to Jeremy, “Jere, I need to use the restroom real quick, so watch over my baby,” he winks and rushes back into the building. Jeremy laughs and sticks the keys into the ignition, bringing the vehicle to life, and patiently waits for Michael’s return.

* * *

 

Michael reaches the women’s restroom, short of breath, and dreading the fact that he will have to walk in there in the first place. _It’s just a bathroom, Michael. Be a man, and just go in there, finish your business, and get out. It will be fine._ Michael pumps himself up as he pushes open the door and rushes into the nearest stall. As soon as he's finished, he washes up and goes to the door to leave. _Doing great, Mell. On the home stretch and we can go home with Jeremy and play games._ That’s when the door opens, and one of the popular girls, Jenna Roland, appears in front of him. _Shit._

“Oh, Mikayla, just the woman I wanted to see,” Jenna smiles, but there is no warmth in her eyes.

Michael slightly cringes and locks eyes with Jenna, “Why did you want to see me?”

“I just wanted to get to know my BFF,” Jenna smiles wider as she grabs Michael’s shoulder and leads him back to the sinks.

“Your BFF? What are we, in middle school?” Michael tries to fight from her grip, but she has him pinned.

“I know everything…Michael; all the time,” she smiles and Michael can feel the color drain from his face.

“How did you know, about that?” Michael squeaks out, feeling betrayed by his voice and how he couldn’t stand his ground. Michael could feel the familiar uneasy feeling settling in his stomach, he needed to get out soon, but he needed to make sure that Roland was going to keep her big mouth shut.

“I have people, everywhere. Now, if you don’t want that juicy gossip to spread around like wild fire, then I suggest you listen…very closely,” Jenna pulls him by his hoodie, to where he is only a few inches from her face.

Michael stops struggling as he sees the glare in Jenna’s eyes, showing that she isn’t bluffing. “I’m listening, but promise that you won’t say a word about this,” Michael pleads and Jenna sticks out her pinky, intertwining it with Michael’s. Jenna backs away from Michael and pulls out a small bag that contains a small gray pill. Michael looks up at her, confused, “This was all about drugs?”

Jenna laughs as she sets the pill between her fingers. “Not just any drug, Mell. It’s a super computer from Japan. It’s called a SQUIP, and it’s going to change your god damn life,” her eyes shine as she flaunts the bag.

“A Script?” Michael asks, even more confused, squinting at the small pill still in the Ziploc bag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinky Promises are the ultimate foundation of trust


	3. ~Michael In The Bathroom All By Himself...and Jenna~

“Not a Script, a SQUIP,” Jenna laughs as she pops the ‘p’.

Things just keep getting more confusing the longer Michael was having this discussion. _How did Jenna find out about me being trans; what is a SQUIP, and why is Jenna being less insufferable than usual and talking to me_? “Script, Squid, SQUIP, honestly I don’t care. I really enjoyed the sales pitch though, Jenna,” Michael smiles, trying to push his away past her and out of this hell hole.

“Stop trying to get away from me, Mikayla, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Jenna shouts out, tightly holding on Michael’s forearm. “You need to listen to what I’m telling you,” she reasons. She thinks for a moment, before pointing to her head, “The SQUIP travels through your blood until it winds up here. When it finally does, it talks to you; gives you advice, tells you what to say, how to say it; makes you undoubtedly cooler. It can help you get through high school, and not let anyone know of your darkest secrets.” Jenna shoves the bag containing the pill forcefully into Michael’s hand. “You’re a loser, Mell; just like I was. The loser that no one remembers, the loser… you don’t want anyone to remember,” Jenna lets go of Michael’s arm and frowns, lost in her own thoughts.

“Why are you so insistent on me becoming cool? When did you start caring?” Michael huffs as he shoves the bag into his hoodie pocket.

“I’m sorry, Mell. The SQUIP would keep telling me that I had to keep putting you, Jeremy, and so many others down for me to be cool. I know that isn’t ‘the coolest’ thing to do to people you don’t know, but at least I’m popular now.” Jenna smiles sadly, then lets her gaze fall to the floor. “SQUIP stands for Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor, and mine tells me that you’re the perfect candidate to get one as well. I know you probably don’t want to listen to what I have to say, but I think you should do this for you and Jeremy,” she shrugs and waits for Michael to consider his options.

_This seems like some far-fetched bad sci-fi movie, and when the hell was Jenna fucking Roland a loser? That girl had the entire student body wrapped around her finger, the same with Chloe and Brooke. She’s probably lying, she does that all the time. But she seems so sincere, popular girls can have feelings too I suppose. What about Jeremy though?_

Michael stays quiet for a few more ticks before he breathes out quickly. “Why did you bring up, Jeremy?”

Jenna laughs and explains, “it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that you two are a bit too friendly to be just friends. My sources say that Jeremy is more interested and stalking a Christine Canigula from Theatre, though; so, I would hurry there, buddy,” she motions to the pill that was still in Michael’s hoodie.

 “Alright, Jenna, I’ll buy into this just for a few minutes,” Michael grabs the bag out of his pocket and stares at the pill again. “Are there any special instructions for this, and are there any crazy side effects I should be concerned about before taking it?”

Jenna scrunches up her face and chuckles slightly, “all I know is that it has to be taken with Mountain Dew, otherwise the rest is different for everyone. You won’t regret this, Michael, and your secret is safe with me,” she squeezes his bicep and walks out of the bathroom.

* * *

 

Michael stuffs the bag pack into his pocket and heads out of the double doors to the parking lot. _How long were Jenna and I in there just talking?_ Michael squints his eyes at the sky and realizes that it must be getting late and that they were going to be trapped with the entire high school in the parking lot if they didn’t leave before the game. He runs to his PT Cruiser, that was contently humming with a bored Jeremy in the front seat, slowly dozing off. Michal opens the door and hops into his Cruiser, happy that he was finally out of the stressful bathroom situation. _Should I tell Jeremy about the SQUIP? No, what he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him._

Jeremy jolts awake, and offers a sleepy smile to Michael. “Ready for pizza and a night full of video games until we pass out?”

“I’m afraid I’m going to pass out before I even eat the pizza,” Michael laughs as he pulls out of the parking lot. “Oh, so do you want to like, go to the Homecoming dance, tomorrow?” Michael mumbles half hoping that Jeremy wasn’t paying attention, yet half hoping that he was and would say yes.

“The Homecoming dance? I mean, I wasn’t planning to, but we can go together if you want, Mikey,” Jeremy looks over at Michael with a bright smile on his face. “Maybe, I can gather the guts to finally talk to Christine while we are there, maybe I could even ask her to dance,” Jeremy’s eyes shine with the possibilities tomorrow could have in store while Michael’s face begins to drop.

“Who knows, but if you don’t ask her, I will make fun of you for the rest of your life,” Michael taunts in a sing-song way and laughs. “We still need to get clothes to wear, I don’t think they would call my hoodie, semi-formal wear.”


End file.
